


PLAY

by S1CKST4ND8



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1CKST4ND8/pseuds/S1CKST4ND8
Summary: 乐意效劳。
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 13





	PLAY

Lisa穿着一丝不苟的白衬衫和贴身的黑色马甲，在桌边伺候着她喝茶。

按理来说，大管家本不需要来做这女仆的差事，不过放下身段这种事，在她面前似乎也不叫放下身段。Lisa过于情愿。

肩头铺散开的栗色的微卷长发看起来有些杂乱，还没有上妆的面无表情的脸透着点微妙的嫣红，昂贵的丝质睡衣在她身上看起来又恰到好处，质感上乘而不艳俗。  
丝绸面料下的身体该是什么模样？  
管家滚动着喉结。

她小小的手捧着花纹繁复的瓷杯，正在小口的嘬饮色泽漂亮的茶水，饱满的脸颊看起来像是鼓着嘴。

一个尤物，不过是坐在这里就足以令人浮想联翩。  
管家正大光明地打量，挺得笔直的腰背让人情不自禁地相信她的正义凛然，但是浓厚的目光却犹如实质般摩挲过她的躯体。  
多美妙的触感。  
真是漂亮。管家不动声色地感叹。

这个早晨安静得有些不同寻常。

Lisa笔直地站在桌旁，把她的一举一动都收入眼里，脸上挂着一如既往的公式化表情。室内清新剂混合着庭院里不知名的花香调制成静谧的香氛，但就在这个暖洋洋的早晨，她轻轻抽动了鼻翼，隐约闻到一点不寻常的隐秘的味道。

她规整的扣到最上面一颗纽扣的衬衫变得有些恼人，她骤然加速的呼吸像被卡在了脖子根，难受得她想咳嗽。

这个女人真是......

但Jennie似乎还无所觉，眼神里仍然是一片清灵的空白，却这么发散着气味，引诱着身边的alpha蠢蠢欲动。

故意的吗？

真过分啊，那副不自知的表情。  
管家想伸手解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，犹豫一会还是忍住了。她压抑下喉咙里的沙哑。

“夫人，今天要出去吗？”

喝茶的女人被打断了看起来像是沉思的发呆，花了一点时间才让视线聚焦。她抬头看管家微笑的眼睛，晨光打在这张柔和的脸上，是一片和煦的温顺。她对着她忠心耿耿的管家微笑，眼神即使在光束下依然没有一丝尘粒那样干净。

别用这种眼神看着我，夫人。  
你不知道你在什么境地。

“不出去哦。”  
“好的，夫人。”

得到了令人满意的答案。管家低头在记事本上写了几笔，分秒在纸笔相触的沙沙声中消弭。借着低头的瞬间，嘴角被她轻巧地压了下去。

早茶时间过去以后无所事事的女主人决定回房间继续她看似无人窥探的浪费时间活动，管家目送她拖着脚步懒懒散散地上楼。

她当然可以招摇地跟上去，有恃无恐地暴露自己路人皆知的卑劣目的，不过忠心的管家还是决定掩饰肤浅的和平。她去门口信箱里翻找了一通，拿着收件人一栏写着“Jennie Kim”的信件，决定暂时承担本不属于她的送信任务。

噢，当然，我的夫人。  
我可以为你做任何事。

留一个身体健康的alpha和一个omega相处绝对不是什么好主意。她在心里唾弃那个男人的愚蠢和笨拙，又分了一点心思来为自己的行为添置些冠冕堂皇的借口。她想起男人离家前拜托她照顾好自己的娇妻的嘱托。

把你的管家当做什么磊落的正人君子吗？  
她在心里哂笑，嘲弄的意味甚至没忍住到了脸上。  
觊觎已久的猎物被送到嘴边，捕食者的自尊不允许拒绝。

半掩的门没办法遮蔽全部视线，残留的门缝显示了房间主人是如何的不设防。  
蛰伏的捕食者屏住呼吸，盯着猎物的一举一动。

她缓缓退下包裹身体的睡衣，从优雅的脖颈到瘦削的肩，白皙的背上随着动作翻舞的漂亮的肩胛骨，收窄的腰线往下还被掩盖在衣料里......

没必要再等下去。

背后突如其来的拥抱引得omega尖叫出声，惊慌失措的小鹿激发起肉食动物的虚荣心，本能从下腹燃烧起来。

她把柔软的躯体紧紧按在怀里，拨开耳畔的头发去吻她细嫩的耳后。她感觉到蓬勃的欲望已经涨得发疼，抵在omega柔软的臀上，她没忍住挺了腰。

“夫人，”管家把唇压在她耳边说话，“不出门的话，脱衣服做什么？”  
“你做什么？放...开我！”

女人在她怀里不安地竭力挣扎，不过身为omega显然并没有任何体力优势，alpha只释放了一点点信息素，她就溃不成军。用一个胳膊轻松箍住她，还能腾出一只手捏住她下巴让她转过脸来。

“不是夫人勾引我的吗？”  
“明明知道我是alpha，还这样散发信息素......”  
“因为丈夫是个废物beta所以忘了这回事吗？”  
“还是...哦，夫人发情期快到了。”

发情期实际是相当私密的事，不过这对于悉心照料主人的管家来讲算不得秘密，Jennie却感觉一阵恶心。

“你这个，变态！”她咬牙切齿的模样活像个发怒的小猫，可惜没有一丝威慑力。  
Alpha笑着感慨她可爱，用力掰过她的脸亲吻她柔软的唇，舌头从唇缝里钻进去，受到了主人的负隅顽抗。

管家看见自己舌尖渗出的血。

“啊，夫人，不听话的话可不太好。”

她松开钳住她下巴的手一路向下，甚至没有在胸乳停留片刻，指尖一直到了她紧闭的腿间，掰开双腿也不过是毫不费力的差事。触到那片湿透的布料，意料之中的触感让alpha露出胜券在握的表情，尽管怀里的双眼紧闭的人根本看不到，她还是要尽情展示自己的战果。

一个没有被标记过的omega的脆弱。  
比自己想象的更有余地。

“夫人在说谎吗？”  
“明明湿成这样了，难受的话还是诚实说出来比较好。”

她往她耳廓吹气，怀里的女人瑟缩了一下，再开口的时候声音掺杂了不少啜泣，“变态，你放开我。”挣扎却慢慢微弱。

“夫人不想要吗？”  
“这么多次发情期只能和一个beta度过，真是让人惋惜。”  
“这次我会好好服侍夫人的。”

她听见拉链拉头与链齿交错的声音，恐惧像黑暗一样蔓延吞噬。  
“求求你，不要......”

Alpha亲吻了她的后颈：“抱歉，夫人。”

该如何形容，是她在夜里肖想过无数次又远比想象更美妙的湿热触感，令人舒服得直抽气，脊背和头皮一起发麻的程度。  
难挨的每一寸都被好好地抚慰，像在海流里颠簸，熨帖的海水无处不在地包容你，眼泪融进了海水。  
尽头都无处躲藏。

Jennie清醒地尝到了眼泪的涩味。  
Alpha在亲吻她的侧脸，分明那么温柔，却在舌尖交缠的时候，每次挺腰的时候都浸入她没见过的欲海。

身体变成她从没想象过的景况。

绵密的水声从交合之处靡靡传出，啜泣在她的节奏里变得愈加泣不成声。受到刺激的alpha把她按在了身后的床上，像是一头失去社会性的野兽，灼热的躯体温度即便隔着衬衫也能准确地传达到她的皮肤。看似纤细的躯体却像拥有无限的力量，消失无踪的温驯变成她梦寐以求的粗暴与狂烈。

“那个废物beta能满足你吗？”  
“每个发情期，难熬的发情期。我可怜的夫人。”  
“哈...一定都在欲求不满里祈求能有一个alpha吧？”  
“你忠诚的管家在你的选择之列吗，我的夫人？”

她是没想过她温顺的犬崽会变成低俗的饿狼，她最温和的管家，总是看着她笑得暖洋洋的，像是庭院里的向日葵。  
这样是什么幻灭的噩梦吗？也许，但那些卑劣下流的污秽言语只不过让她哭得更大声。

Alpha没有停下过片刻。  
“夫人有爽到吗？”许是发自肺腑的尖刺从她嘴里冒出来，刺得她心尖生疼，泪水从发酸的鼻尖升腾到眼眶，徒有汨汨的眼泪却开不了口说一个字。  
快感淹没她的心声。  
湿热的气流。

“哈...夫人觉得，哪个更厉害一点？我和约翰逊先生...”

......

“呀，Lalisa！”

“好痛！”刚刚还一副狠厉模样的alpha松开了钳制的双手，转去捂住她被攻击的手臂。从刚才夸张的声音和她痛苦的表情来看，omega显然并不像刚才表现的那么柔弱。

“干嘛打我......”她露出可怜兮兮的表情，紧蹙的眉头看起来戏剧却没有一分夸张的成分。真的很痛，她委屈地抽动鼻头。快疼软了。

“约翰逊先生是什么？”omega不满地质问，“是威尔逊先生！”  
Alpha愣住了：“啊...啊？那要重新来一次吗？”  
“重来个屁。”Jennie收紧圈在alpha后腰的双腿，不让身上这个傻瓜退出去，心里没忍住翻了个白眼，“都进来了，先做完这次。”  
“哦......”

身上这个家伙还在捂着手臂的可怜模样让她有点无处撒气。  
打得太用力了吗？

“真的很痛吗？”  
“真的很痛！”她突然又神色飞扬起来，夸张地和自己的omega诉苦，“干嘛这么较真！一个名字而已......”  
“你还好意思说，一个名字都记不住！”  
“那么多台词我都背下来了！名字叫什么有那么重要吗......”  
“我说叫威尔逊就叫威尔逊。”  
“...”

Alpha撇着嘴哼哼唧唧，Jennie看到她有点发红的眼眶，惊觉好像是下手太重了。她解开她衬衫纽扣，扒开领子去看她的手臂，有明显的泛红掌印。

她的心一下就软下来。  
但是确实是lalisa不好！

她捧着自家alpha的脸，轻轻吻了她一下以示安抚：“对不起嘛。”  
这个无赖意料之中的得寸进尺起来：“我要补偿。”  
“你要什么？”  
“先再亲一下。”  
“...”  
“再亲一下。”  
"..."  
"最后一个要求，不许贪心。"

“恩...那下次，换我选剧本。”

S1CKST4ND8  
2019.07.12


End file.
